1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention relates to closure members and more particularly to a segmented panel curtain opening closure.
2. History of the Prior Art
Closures for doors and the like consisting of a plurality of strips of curtain-like material disposed adjacent to one another in a doorway or other opening are currently in use. One may pass therethrough between the members of the curtains pushing them to the side to gain access to the other side of the closure. Such closures may be found in garages wherein they are utilized to retain heat within the building while still allowing vehicles to pass freely in and out. As vehicles pass through, they cause the curtain segments to separate and pass therearound and then after passage, they fall back into place side by side to one another reclosing the opening. Such closures may also be utilized for example in freezer cases to allow access to contents without utilizing doors in order to retain the low temperature within the case. In such cases, one may utilize a series of thin strips of transparent curtain-like material between which one can insert one's hand to gain access therein.